dajara521s_trainzfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Ernest
"You double-crossing son of a steam engine!" -Ernest, when he was deceived 'Ernest '''is the tritagonist of Master Of Train. Bio Ernest is a dedicated member of the Southern Pacific who puts his heart and soul into working hard. Unfortunately, his pride in his work causes him to be grumpy and arrogant, often looking down on lazier engines such as his friend Victor. At the beginning of Master Of Train, Ernest is supposed to be taking his train with Victor, but was less than thrilled to find out that Victor took the day off. That night, Ernest tells Victor off for not showing up to work, reminding him that they need to work hard or the Union Pacific will be ahead. Ernest is paired with Victor the next day on a train of mechanical parts. On the way, Ernest explains that he will be taking a special train to the UP yard that would supposedly give the SP a permanent place on the rails. He was selected for the job for "pulling his own weight". The following evening, after a long day of work, Ernest goes to the shed, but decides to peep into the berth Victor was keeping a secret for the last three years. But when Ernest arrives, he sees that it is empty. Ernest is furious, thinking that Victor lied about his project and missed so much work for no reason. Ernest is still angry the next day when he is preparing for his train. Jimmy tries to warn him that the train won't end up saving the SP, rather ending them, but Ernest is in too big of a hurry to listen. Victor gives him chase, trying to warn him, but Ernest, thinking he now knows better than to listen to Victor, ignores him. When Ernest finally gets to the UP yard, he is told that the SP's position in the region has ceased and that UP is taking over. Ernest realizes that he should have taken the time to listen to Jimmy, but is too late to do anything as Victor's project comes out of nowhere and smashes him to pieces. Basis Ernest is a Southern Pacific EMD SD45T-2 numbered 9192. Appearances Specials * Master Of Train Trivia * Ernest is likely Dajara521's first character to be grumpy and rude without being a true antagonist. * He shares the same model as Mike from ''Rails of Highland Valley and Arika from Thompson and Western. * His real life model was rebuilt into an SD40-2T upon being acquired by UP, renumbered 4797 and later 2829, then sold to NREX and later MRI (Northern Plains). Gallery SP 9192.png|Ernest's basis File:SP 9192 Kodachrome.jpg|Ernest in the Kodachrome scheme File:SP 6856.jpg|Ernest as an SD45T-2R UP 4797-Palmer Lake,CO-7-3-2000.jpg|Ernest with his original UP number UP 2829.jpg|Ernest as a UP unit NREX 2829.jpg|Ernest as a NREX unit MRI NorthernPlains 2829.jpg|Ernest as an MRI unit Category:EMD locomotives Category:Locomotives Category:Characters Category:Southern Pacific Category:Deceased Category:Standard cabs Category:Tunnel Motors Category:Six axle locomotives Category:Grumpy engines Category:Male characters Category:Diesel locomotives